Beep Beep (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Danny's gift for Angie causes Steve and Catherine to resort to drastic tactics.


**Notes:** Huge thanks to Sammy and Mari for covering last week while I was away for my birthday. Love you, ladies! Thanks to Mari for the seed of this idea, the title, and for bouncing.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support! It is always appreciated.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep Beep (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked once he opened the front door to reveal his partner on the lanai.

"How do you like that greeting?" Danny griped, walking past him into the living room and conspicuously keeping on arm behind his back and out of Steve's view. "Hello to you, too."

"I'm sorry, but didn't I just see you less than," Steve glanced at his watch, "forty-five minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but I've got a present for Angie I wanted to bring her before I meet Gabby for dinner."

"A present?" Steve angled his head to try and see what Danny was hiding. "What's the occasion?"

Danny shrugged, shifting to keep the gift out of sight. "Back to school season."

"Angie isn't in school."

"Then it's National Just Because Day. Why do I need an occasion to give my goddaughter a present?"

"You don't, but you're acting very suspiciously."

"I am not, you just have a very suspicious mind."

"The two aren't mutually exclusive."

The backdoor opened and Angie ran in with Cammie, Catherine shutting the door behind them.

"Daaannnnooo!" Angie cried, barreling toward him.

"Annnnngie!" he replied, scooping her up with one arm.

"Hey, Danny," Catherine said. "I thought you had dinner plans with Gabby."

"I do," he said. "I'm headed to meet her now. But I had a little present for my goddaughter."

"Aww, Danny, you–" Catherine began.

"Voila!" he said with a flourish, producing the gift from behind his back.

"Really shouldn't have," Steve finished, eyeing the bright, shiny silver horn with a red ball on the end with a growing sense of dread.

Angie stared at the unfamiliar item curiously, reaching out a hand to touch the rubber ball.

"Danny …" Steve started to say.

Grinning broadly at Angie, Danny squeezed the ball.

_"BEEP BEEP!"_

Angie gasped, startled, but only momentarily. Her grin mirrored her godfather's as she imitated his motion.

_"BEEP BEEP!"_

"What are you doing?" Steve said, staring at his partner. Catherine put her fingers to her mouth as if to hold in her reaction.

_"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!"_

Angie squealed with delight at the noise from the horn.

"What?" Danny asked, clearly feigning incredulity. "It's for her tricycle."

"How is that for her tricycle?" Steve asked, folding his arms.

Danny made a show of examining the horn even as Angie continued to squeeze the ball.

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

"Oh, look at that, I must've forgotten the piece that attaches to the handlebar."

"Of course you did," Steve said.

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

Danny glanced at his watch. "And wouldn't you know it? I'm late for dinner," he said with a grin. "I'll have to bring it to work tomorrow."

"You–"

"You enjoy that horn, kiddo," Danny said, bopping Angie lightly on the nose. He set her down on the floor without interrupting her steady stream of beeping.

_"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

"I'm sure your parents will," Danny said with a wicked grin as he reached for the door knob, giving Cammie a quick parting head rub with the other hand. "And they'll think of me with every beep." He looked up at Steve and Catherine and, if possible, his grin seemed to grow. "Have a good night."

As soon as he closed the door, Catherine turned to Steve, her arms folded. "What did you do to him today?"

"Today? Nothing."

_"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!"_

"Must have been something," Catherine said.

"Mommy, see?" Angie said, holding the horn up.

_"BEEP BEEP!"_

"Oh, I see," Catherine said with an exaggerated nod. "And hear. Hey, why don't we put that away for now and tomorrow we can put in on your tricycle? Then when you ride you can beep all you like."

_"BEEP BEEP!"_

"I think that's a 'no,' " Catherine said, looking at Steve.

"Ah, she'll get tired of it in a few minutes," he said confidently.

"What is this, your first day with a toddler?"

_"BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!"_

"Okay, maybe ten minutes," he amended.

"Any other toddler, maybe," Catherine said, heading for the kitchen. "But a McGarrett?"

_"BEEP BEEP!"_

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Steve returned from a quick trip to the den with a stack of books.

_"BEEP BEEP!"_

"Angie, look at this, how about we read some books?"

"Book!" Angie cried excitedly, racing toward him from the dining room where she had been testing her new horn from various positions on top of chairs and under the table.

"Come on, come sit with Daddy," he said, taking a seat on the sofa.

She scrambled up beside him and settled in his lap.

"Here, one of your favorites. _Hi-Five Animals_. Can you give the crocodile a hi-five?" he asked, pointing to the cover.

She slapped her palm against the oversized crocodile foot, then promptly squeezed her horn at it.

_"BEEP!"_

"How about we put that down while we read?" Steve suggested, trying to take the horn.

"No!" she said immediately, jerking it away. "Danno beep."

_"BEEP!"_

Steve sighed. " 'Danno beep' is right," he muttered.

"Book, Daddy!" Angie insisted, turning the page. "Mo' book."

"Okay, who's next?" he said. "The lion. Can you give him a hi-five?"

Angie hi-fived the cartoon lion's paw and then honked her horn.

"_BEEP!"_

"And the horn, right," Steve said.

_"BEEP!"_

She grinned up at him and he sighed, a resigned smile on his face.

He turned the page. "And the owl," he said.

Without prompting, Angie hi-fived the owl's wing and gave him a good _"BEEP!"_

Shaking his head, Steve said, "Guess I should've grabbed _The Wheels on the Bus_."

_"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP!"_

* * *

"Angie, how about we build a tower with your blocks?" Catherine asked, setting a plastic bucket containing colorful building blocks down on the living room floor.

"Bwocks!" Angie said, nodding excitedly.

_"BEEP BEEP!"_

She crouched down next to the bucket and started taking the blocks out one by one.

"I think you're gonna need both your hands to build the biggest tower," Catherine said. "Can I hold your horn while you build?" She held out a hand hopefully.

"No," Angie said, shaking her head even as she continued getting her blocks out.

_"BEEP BEEP!"_

She began stacking the blocks on top of each other, pausing after each to give the horn a good beep.

"No luck?" Steve asked as he came down the stairs, stepping over the gate at the bottom.

"_BEEP BEEP!"_

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she's gonna try to sleep with that thing tonight," Catherine said.

He took a deep breath. "This might call for drastic tactics."

"_BEEEP!"_

* * *

Catherine returned from a potty run with Cammie, who had spent most of the last hour upstairs as out of earshot as she could get.

"Pretty quiet in here," Catherine said, surprised when she didn't hear any beeping.

Steve grinned. "Yeah. I managed to get the horn away from her and hid it."

"Impressive," she said, smiling at him.

He nodded proudly, arms folded.

She glanced at Angie who was taking her colorful blocks and lining them up on the coffee table, her eyebrows narrowing. "Did you bribe her with a cookie?"  
He paused, eyes darting away. "No."

She gave him a doubtful look.

"Maybe," he amended.

"Steve, there are still crumbs on her face."

"Okay, I definitely bribed her with a cookie."

Catherine chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up for a kiss.

"Besides, I like to think of it as a distraction, not a bribe," he said, settling his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"Quite the drastic tactic, Commander," she said.

"I learned from the best," he said, leaning closer with a smile. "Isn't that how you got her to forget about that 'cow says moo' song for a bit?"

"Cookies and candy," she said, smiling. "The sweet, secret weapon of distraction for generations of parents."

"Mm, speaking of distractions," he murmured, returning to her lips and settling into the kiss.

"_BEEEEEEP!"_

Steve whipped his head around to see Angie now in the middle of the living room, horn in hand and smiling brightly at her parents.

"How did she …?"

Catherine snorted. "Did you forget whose daughter she is?"

"I put it in the hall closet," he said defensively.

She shook her head. "Too easy, Commander."

"_BEEP BEEP!"_

Steve and Catherine exchanged a look.

"How many cookies do we have left?" she asked.

"Enough."

She grinned. "This time, I'm in charge of hiding the horn."

"_BEEP!"_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Note: **Apparently August 27th actually is National Just Because Day. Who knew?

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
